Fantasy Wonderland
by LovelyAlice3452
Summary: Fine and Rein were having a tea party. Fine saw a white bunny holding a cupcake, and followed it. Her friends and sister followed her too. To their surprise, they were in a world where only sweets, dresses, jewels, books, swords, animals, and witches existed. The witch gave them something, but the world had a limit. Will they ever get out of this world before the limit ends?
1. The Start

Rein's P.O.V. ( Just so you know, they are not princesses. )

"Fine, wake up already. We're going to be late for the tea party, which **I **am hosting." Seriously, it's like I'm the only one who cares. " Let me take my bath, and then change, and do my hair.", Fine said. "Fine, but I will get ready to greet the guests.", said Rein. "Ok, whatever."

With the guests

Shade's P.O.V.

"They are taking too long.", Shade said. "You already know they take the longest to get ready", Bright said. "Well you have a point. Still, can't they take just 20 minutes to do everything, instead of just 2 hours! ", said Shade. Those twins are killing me.

Fine's P.O.V.

" I'm done with everything, Rein!" I wore a white tank top, with a pink mini sweater. A pink skirt up to mid thigh, white socks that length up to low thigh. Pink tennis shoes, and I wore my hair into two low pigtails. I came down to the tea party, and everyone was there. Well, I guess it's time to start. That's strange, a bunny with a cake is there. _Cake. _I'm gonna follow it for the cake! My friends and sister saw me, and followed me. I instantly fell into a hole, and so did my sister and our friends. " Everyone, find a partner!", Shade yelled. Shade instantly grabbed my hand and them hugged me. I blushed crazily. Rein was with Bright, and Altezza was with Auler. We fell into a soft something. I looked down, and saw a gigantic marshmallow. We all then looked up, and saw everything was made out of sweets. The other sections of this world had dresses, jewels, books, swords, and animals. Then me and Rein saw a witch. The witch gave me and Rein small charms with our signature color. In it, was a watch. The witch left, but only me and Rein could hear it. It said _this world has a limit of __2 months. If you can escape this world before the limit, you won't die, but if you don't, you all will die._ Rein and I got scared, but we both know we can do this together with our friends.

**Well, that's my first chapter. Please leave a review.**

**Shade - blushing**

**Star - Aw, is Shade blushing**

**Shade - why do you people use me for this!**

**Star - don't you like the romantic scenes with Fine?**

**Shade - Well... Yeah **

**Star - Bye Bye**

**Shade - WAIT! Don't leave me with her! She's crazy!**

**Star - Shade that is rude to call people crazy. Well bye bye. I've got to go strangle Shade. Bye - Bye :)**


	2. Shade's Secret

Shade's P.O.V.

As we all were walking, Fine was still holding my hand. I blushed a lot. When Fine saw the bunny again, she ran right to it, but this time, tugging my sleeve.

"Oh, is Shade blushing? Is it because of Fine? Can I take a picture of this?", said Rein.

"NO NO NO. Absolutely NOT!", I shouted. Fine didn't hear me. Thank goodness. I like Fine, but I don't want her to know yet..

" Bunny - chan, where are you?", Fine said. She is so cute when she talks like that. Snap out of it Shade, but then, I accidentally tripped, and fell on something sharp. It was only a small shard of a sword. I'm lucky it just made a small cut on my cheek.

" Shade, are you ok?!", Fine said panicking.

" I'm fine. Just a small cut.", I said.

Then Fine immediately grabbed me, and licked my cheek. I was blushing redder than Fine's hair. Then I did the unexpected. I KISSED Fine. Her lips tasted like strawberry. Then we broke the kiss.

"What did you do that for Shade?"

"I like you, no, I love you, Fine."

Then Fine blushed.

"I like you too Shade."

What Fine didn't know, was that everyone was videotaping them on their phone. I already knew, but went with it anyway. As we were walking to our friends, we all noticed a strange girl. She walked up to me and Fine.

" Do you really think Shade wants to be with you little girl? He already has a fiancé, and that's ME!", the mysterious girl said. She had a cloak on, so we couldn't see her face or body. She then vanished.

Then I saw that Fine was about to cry. But she held it in.

" Shade, is that true? Do you have a fiancé?", Fine said.

" I didn't even know I had one, and how she even got into this world."

" Oh, then it's not your fault.", Fine said cheered up.

I hate it when she is crying or sad. I love when she is happy, which she always is, but sometimes she gets sad, only when it's really bad. Well we all don't even know who the girl is, or how she even looks, but she'll never be as pretty and cute as Fine.

**Well that's chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review.**

**Shade - Why did you make me say that to Fine?**

**Star - I thought it was finally time for you and Fine to be together.**

**Shade - Well I do, but don't you think it's all too sudden.**

**Star - Oh look. Fine's coming.**

**Shade - WHATTT?**

**Fine - Hi Star. Hi Shade.**

**Shade - Blushing**

**Star - Lets leave these two alone.**

**Shade - No wait.**

**Star - Bye - Bye :)**


	3. Sorry

Well this story is discontinuing. Sorry about this, but I will start a new story. It probably will be much better with more drama. It will have better grammar, longer chapters, and more specific things. I will try my best in writing my favorite anime or any kind of story.

Stories I MIGHT make

vocaloid

fushigiboshi no futagohime

powerpuff girls

my little pony

no game no life

absolute Duo

that will be all. Bye bye :)


End file.
